Disney Grand Adventure
Disney Grand Adventure is a theme park in Chicago that will be in place of a land with trees,grass,and lakes Layout This theme park will be like Disneyland in Anaheim except for more lands while New Orleans Square is replaced with Arendelle (from Frozen) and there is no Haunted Mansion. A castle that resembles the castle from Magic Kingdom in Florida will be in the center like everycastle else.The Grid will be next to Tommorowland and is based on Tron: Legacy. Attractions Main Street USA *Hall of Presidents *Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln Fantasyland *It's a Small World *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Frozen Meet-and-Greet *Castle *Mickey's Philharmagic *Alice in Wonderland *Matterhorn Bobsleds *Peter Pan's Flight *Pinocchio's Daring Journey *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Snow White's Scary Adventures *Mad Tea Party Adventureland *Festival of the Lion King *Jungle Cruise *The Treehouse (original) - Treehouse with lots of artifacts *Indiana Jones Adventure *The Magic Carpets of Aladdin *Pirates of the Carribean Tommorowland *Disneyland's Space Mountain *Captain EO *Innoventions (with the Marvel characters) *Mission: Space *Astro Rods - Mixture of Astro Orbiter and Rocket Rods (original) *Push the Talking Trash Can The Grid *Tron Track - Tron-themed version of Test Track and the audio is Inside the Magic's Test Track audio *Lightcycle Race - Race track with lightcycles instead of race cars (original) *Tron Stunt Spectacular - Stunt show based on Tron: Legacy (original) *ElecTRONica Arendelle *Frozen: The Ride - Dark Ride that takes riders to Arendelle (original idea for name but not the actual ride) *Elsa's Ice Palace - Walk-Through attraction (original) *Frozen: The Adventures of Anna and Elsa - Stage show (original idea for name but not the actual show) Star Wars Land *Millennium Falcon Simulator Ride -Simulator ride that takes riders in the Death Star Battle. (original for ride concept but not the actual ride) *Jedi Training: Trials of the Temple *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Frontierland *Disneyland's Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Splash Mountain *Geyser Mountain - based on the never built ride Avengers Universe *Spider-Man's Swing in New York City - Simulator that takes riders on a swing in New York City with Spider-Man while fighting Green Goblin,Venom,and Doctor Octopus (original) *Iron Man Experience *Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission Breakout *Guardians of the Galaxy Training Bay - Similar to Jedi Training Acadamy but Guardians of the Galaxy-themed. (original) *Captain America Stunt Show - Stunt show based on The First Avenger,The Winter Soldier,and Civil War (original) *Avengers: LIVE! - 1 hour stunt show based on the show, Marvel Universe LIVE! *Doctor Strange: The Mystic Arts - 30 minute interactive show based on Mass Effect: New Earth but with Doctor Strange elements. Follows Marvel Universe: LIVE! in the PM hours starting at 2pm *Ultron Battle - 3D Shooting Dark Ride based on Avengers: Age of Ultron Restaurants Main Street USA *America,The Beautiful Restaurant (original) Fantasyland *Fantasyland Restaurant (original) *Be Our Guest Restaurant Adventureland *Safari Place (original) *Restaurant of the Lion King Tommorrowland *Redd Rockett's Pizza Port The Grid *Flynn's Pizza and Arcade - Restaurant with the Flynn's Arcade games Arendelle *Arendelle Quality Chocolate Star Wars Land *Star Wars Restaurant Frontierland *The Frontier Eatery Marvel Universe *Avengers Shawarma Shops Arendelle *Oaken's Trading Post Star Wars Land *Star Traders Marvel Universe *Marvel Store Category:Theme Parks